


an emptying fate

by lemoncakeprincess



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Depression, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Inspired by Music, Loss, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncakeprincess/pseuds/lemoncakeprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery can feel Sansa fading away, even as she holds her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an emptying fate

**Author's Note:**

> Title and inspiration from Fluorescent Black by Sorority Noise, which is a perfect song. I’m also basing another full-length fic on it. The song is beautiful—lyrics in the end notes :)

In the pale moonlight illuminating her chambers, Margaery holds Sansa close, letting the younger girl’s soft tears fall onto her chest as she quietly shakes. Softly, she murmurs prayers to the gods into the smooth skin of Margaery’s chest, begging them to spare her life, a mercy not given to her father, her mother, her brothers, her sister, her people…

With every night that Sansa lies awake, Margaery can feel the girl breaking into smaller and smaller pieces. She tells Sansa of Highgarden and the beauty of the southron summers, her hushed words losing themselves in the girl’s soft auburn hair, but even with Sansa pressed against her chest, she is alone in the room. Sansa is half gone, far off in the cold air of Winterfell with her family. Like a woman at her own funeral, Sansa is both already dead and more alive than ever.

In the young girl’s distant blue eyes, Margaery counts the stars, one for every tear that has soaked into the bedsheets.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt you whimper, and I felt you shake  
> Collapse in my lungs, and I felt your shape
> 
> I was a boathouse, alone on a lake  
> Clear in my thoughts, an emptying fate
> 
> You were like water, drown in my eyes  
> Breathe in my voice, with each one I take
> 
> I'm just an orchard in the late winter months  
> And you're just a harsh wind that blows me away  
> I feel you break with every night that you lie awake  
> I was an old man, lying awake  
> Widowed in bed, at my own wake  
> I am the night sky, closing my eyes  
> Counting the stars, that you see in mine


End file.
